Cinta Yang Sejati
by Ricchu
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling mencintai kenapa harus di pisahkan?" My First Fic. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Ket :

"AAA" Berbicara

"_AAA"_ Orang yang berbicara dari seberang telepon

"**AAA"** Berbicara dalam hati

-Umur Sasuke,Sakura dan teman-temannya : 18 Tahun

-Cinta Yang Terpisahkan-

Di pagi yang cerah seorang gadis perempuan berambut pink terbangun dari tidur nya . Dia sedikit mengeluh karena jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi -kring...kring...kring...- dengan keras pada pukul 8 pagi . . . .

-

-

Seketika dia terbangun dengan rasa kaget karena dia mengingat hari ini hari Sabtu ada janji dengan orang yang sangat Special bagi nya.

Yaitu seorang lelaki tampan dan kaya . Lelaki itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha Hotel Bintang 5 terbesar di Jepang. Gadis itu selalu menunggu-nunggu hari Sabtu dia sangat ingin menemui lelaki akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu pada pukul 1 siang Taman Indah Konoha.

"Wah,akhirnya hari ini tiba juga,aku sudah lama menunggu-nunggu hari ini . Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke-Kun. "Gadis itu berbicara.

Kemudian dia mulai mencari-cari Handphone nya dan setelah menemukannya dia kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Sasuke-Kun,Kamu tidak lupa kan hari ini". Sakura mulai berbicara.

"_Memangnya hari ini ada apa?" ._Sasuke bertanya.

Gadis itu hanya termanyun karena Sasuke lupa dengan janjinya.

"Tuh kan Sasuke-Kun lupa . Hari ini kan kita sudah janji akan ke Taman nanti. Ku pikir kamu akan ingat. "

"_Maafkan aku dong Saku. Aku kan hanya bercanda . Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan janji itu. "_

"Oh ya aku ingin mandi dulu!"

"_Ya ampun Saku kamu belum mandi jam segini?"_

"Ah Sasu-Kun kamu jangan meledek ku!"

"_Ya sudah sana cepat mandi nanti badan kamu bau!"_

"Ya sampai ketemu di Taman nanti. "

"_Bye"._

"Bye".

Akhirnya Sakura menutup handphone nya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk.

-

-

-

-

Akhirnya Sakura sudah sampai di Taman Indah Konoha sedang menunggu Sasuke nya tersayang.

Beberapa menit Sakura ,Sasuke sampai juga dan melihat Sakura duduk di bangku dia menyapa sang gadis.

"Saku,sudah menunggu lama?". Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Belum. Aku baru saja menunggu mu beberapa menit. ". Sakura menjawab.

"Oh ya Sasu,kapan kamu mengenalkan ku pada keluarga mu?". Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga belum tahu Sakura. ". Jawab Sasuke

"Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tuamu. ". Sakura meminta

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau besok?". Usul Sasuke

"Jangan besok Sasuke-Kun aku belum siap betul!". Tolak Sakura

"Katanya kamu ingin ketemu dengan orang tua ku?"

"Iya tapi jangan terburu-buru . Lebih baik hari Senin saja Sasu-Kun?"

"Benar nih kamu mau hari Senin?"

"Benar. "

"Ya sudah nanti aku jemput kamu jam 7 ?"

"Oke Sasu-Kun . " .

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Kenapa memang nya?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan ."

"Membantu mengurusi perusahaan hotel ayahmu itu?"

"Yah sepertinya sudah,ayo aku antar kamu pulang ke rumah mu!".

"Baik . "

-

-

-

Di mobil Sasuke,Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bercakap-cakap dari hubungannya,pekerjaan,sampai ke percakapan mereka tentang pertemuan Sakura dengan Orang Tua Sasuke.

Sakura sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke karena orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal karena orang tua nya meninggal saat kecelakaann mobil 6 tahun yang lalu.

Jadi,Sakura ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua walau pun itu bukan orang tua kandung nya.

-

-

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura . Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia tidak gugup di depan orang tua Sasuke.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . .

Aku adalah anak FFN baru nih . . .

Jadi,tolong komen nya yah ! ! ! ! ! !

Komen apapun akan aku terima . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Karena itu berguna buat aku . .

Oke ! ! ! . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Halo ! Ketemu lagi niy

Maaf yah chapter 1 nya kurang bagus. Harap di maklumilah *Maksa* orang baru. . .

Yang kemarin review makasiy bangetz yah. . Udah kasi taw cara-cara nya. .

Thankz bangetz pokok na ! !

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Gina

Chapter 2

Sakura sudah tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak terlihat gugup, yaitu dia harus bertingkah seperti sudah lama bertemu dengan orang tua nya Sasuke. Walaupun itu yang pertama kalinya.

Sakura melihat jam yang menempel di dinding rumahnya. Masih jam 3 sore. –Drrrt. . . . Drrrt. . . drrrt. . . – hp Sakura berbunyi. Di layar hp nya tertulis nama Ino,sahabatnya. Kemudian dia menekan tombol jawab. Dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Halo Ino. Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya

"_Sakura, kamu harus segera ke Toko!"_ perintah Ino dari seberang

"Memangnya ada apa,Ino?" Sakura terheran mendengar kata kata Ino agar menyuruhnya ke tempat kerjanya

"_Sudah kamu ke sini saja dulu ! Kamu dipanggil oleh Tuan Gaara tuh "_

"Iya iya. Aku akan segera ke sana "

"_Ya sudah. Bye "_

"Bye"

Pip . . .

Sambungan sudah terputus.  
Sakura dengan malasnya pergi menuju tempat di mana ia bekerja , yaitu Di Bakery. Dia hanya memakai jaket berwarna pink dan memakai celana jeans. Tempat menuju Bakery tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja jika berjalan kaki akan terasa jauh. Dia melewati jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Di saat dia berjalan, dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang menaiki sepeda.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto sambil terenyum

"Hai juga, Naruto. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata Naruto.

"Oh aku? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Kamu sedang apa Sakura-chan?_"_ Naruto bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Bakery. Kata Ino tuan Gaara memanggil ku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tuan gaara memanggil ku. Jadi aku pergi ke sana."

"Oh, ya sudah Sakura-chan. Sampai ketemu besok!" pamit Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya" jawab Sakura

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura kembali menekuni jalan nya menuju Bakery. Sedikit lagi dia sudah sampai.

-

-

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai juga di toko Bakery. Bakery adalah toko yang di pimpin oleh Gaara. Karena Gaara sudah cukup umur. Jadi dia harus belajar memimpin toko sebelum memimpin perusahaan.

Krining . . . –bunyi bel kaya gini bukan sih?? Ini mah bunyi bel sepeda-  
Sakura membuka pintu. Dan mendapati beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang melayani pembelinya.  
Mata nya mulai mencari gadis berambut pirang.  
Setelah menemukan gadis itu, Sakura langsung mendekatinya.

"Lihat Ino aku sudah datang!" Sakura mulai memberitahu Ino bahwa dia sudah datang ke toko itu.

"Ya sudah sana kamu ke ruangnya tuan Gaara!" Perintah Ino sambil mengelap piring piring yang sudah di cuci.

-

-

Kemudian Sakura mulai jalan menuju ruang sang tuan.  
Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang. Sakura berhenti. Bertanya tanya dalam hati.** "Apa yang akan tuan Gaara bicarakan yah denganku?".**

Kemudian Sakura mengetuk pintu –Tok . . . Tok . . . Tok . . . –  
"Masuk!" Sakura mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"A-ada apa tuan Gaara?" tanya Sakura terbata bata

"Duduk dulu! Baru akan aku jelaskan" Orang berambut merah itu menyuruh duduk Sakura

Sakura jalan,menuju kursi yang ada di depan meja Gaara.  
Sakura bertanya sambil menunduk. "Ada apa tuan Gaara memanggil saya?"

"Aku memanggil mu karena aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam. Apakah kamu mau makan malam dengan ku?" Gaara mulai bertanya

"**Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantu ku" **Sakura bertanya tanya dalam hati. Apakah dia akan menerima atau dia akan menolaknya?  
Yang tahu itu hanya Sakura.

"Ba-baik. Saya mau pergi makan malam bersama tuan" akhirnya Sakura menerima tawaran Gaara. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepala nya. Melihat ekspresi tuannya itu. Senang. Yah tentu senang karena tawarannya di terima.

Dia lalu tersenyum kepada Sakura. Membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah. Gaara memang tampan. Tetapi dia sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sayangi. Yaitu Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, kalau boleh saya tahu. Kita akan makan malam di mana?"  
Sakura bertanya sambil memandangi tuan nya itu.

"Kita akan makan malam di restoran Pizza Hut jam 7 malam nanti " jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum *aduh maaf yah aq nyontek nama restoran na. Biz bingung niy* *Derita Lo Gina*

Wajah Sakura makin memerah setelah melihat tampang tuannya yang dingin itu tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

"Ya sudah sana kamu bekerja dulu!" kata Gaara sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baik" jawab Sakura. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduk nya. Dan pergi menuju pintu.

-

-

-

-

Setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Wanita pirang itu bertanya kepadanya "Sakura, apa yang dia katakan bersamamu?". Sakura menjawab "Katanya dia akan mengajakku makan malam pada jam 7 malam nanti"

"Wah benarkah? Di-dia mengajak mu makan malam bersamanya? Berdua saja?" Ino kaget mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Benar kok, aku tidak bohong. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia mengajak ku makan malam? Ya sudah Ino aku mau kerja dulu"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jam 7 akhirnya tiba juga. Sakura menunggu Gaara yang sedang membereskan dokumen dokumen kerjanya.  
Gaara akhirnya datang dan menghampiri Sakura  
"Maaf Sakura membuat mu menunggu" Gaara meminta maaf pada Sakura sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa kok tuan Gaara"

-

-

Gaara mengajak Sakura untuk menaiki mobilnya. Di dalam mobil mereka saling diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Seperti tak ada orang di dalam mobil itu.

-

-

Jalan yang ramai sudah mereka lewati. Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari mobil. Setelah Gaara mengunci mobil, Sakura melihat tempat yang luas itu dengan tatapan kagum. Dan dia berkata "Tuan tempat ini besar sekali pasti makanannya mahal yah tuan? Tapi sayang aku tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk makan disini". Gaara hanya menjawab sambil menatap langit "Yeah memang, tempat ini besar sekali. Tenang saja Sakura aku yang traktir kok".  
Akhirnya mereka memasuki tempat itu dan memilih tempat untuk makan di pojok tempat itu.

-

-

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman. Gaara dan Sakura kembali terdiam. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

Di luar sana ada 2 lelaki tampan berambut hitam turun dari mobilnya. Mereka juga memasuki tempat makan itu. Yah orang itu adalah si Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling gedung makan itu dan dia mendapati gadis berambut pink duduk dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah. Sepertinya dia mengenal gadis itu. Jelas saja, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya.

"**Itu kan Sakura. Apa yang dia lakukan disini bersama lelaki itu???"  
**Sasuke bertanya tanya di dalam hati sambil matanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei Sasuke! Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat kemari!" perintah Itachi, sang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawabnya singkat

-

-

Pesanan sudah di antar ke meja Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka mulai menyantap makanan itu. "Oh ya tuan, Terima kasih atas makan malam nya" Sakura berterima kasih sambil menyantap makanan itu.  
"Iya, sama sama. Terima kasih juga kau sudah mau makan malam bersamaku" Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih juga kepada Sakura.

"Oh ya tuan, aku sangat senang karena tuan mengajak ku ke sini"

"Oh ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku belum pernah ke tempat ini. Tuan kan tahu sendiri aku tuh orangnya-yah tuan tahu sendirikan"

"Oh ya aku tahu itu. Ya sudah cepat makan nanti keburu dingin" Gaara memerintah

"Iya tuan" Sakura kembali menyantap makanan yang rasanya sangat nikmat itu.

Saat Sakura sedang memakan makanan yang enak itu, dia melihat lelaki berambut hitam sedang memesan makanan di depan kasir itu.

Dia sungguh kaget melihat adanya Sasuke di tempat yang sama. Sasuke sudah membayar yang dia pesan di kasir. Dia membawa bungkusan yang berisi makanan itu. Dia menatap tempat di mana orang yang tadi dia tatap. Dan mata itu bertemu. Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata hijau.  
Sasuke kemudian membalikan kepalanya menghadap ke depan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih

"**Oh tidak, Sasuke pasti mengira aku selingkuh dengan tuan Gaara"** pikir Sakura.

-

-

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan. Dan sehabis itu Gaara memanggil pelayan yang ada dan menanyakan harga semua yang dia makan.

-

-

Sakura sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Dia di antar oleh Gaara.  
"Sekali lagi terima kasih tuan" Sakura membungkukan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih,

"Ya aku juga berterima kasih" Gaara menaiki kembali mobilnya. Dia mulai menjauh dari pandangan Sakura.

-

-

-

Sakura memasuki rumahnya itu. Dan mulai menuju kamarnya.  
Dia mengingat kembali apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

Dia mencari handphone nya dan mulai menelepon.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi!"_ Ternyata hp Sasuke sedang di pakai.

Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura dan Sasuke ? ? ?

To Be Continued . . .

Plis komen yah

N makasih yang udah kasi masukan ke aku di review-an kemaren . .

Kalo chapter ini gimana ?

GiNa minta pendapat nya yah

Lewat riviw ! ! !

**_17 Maret 2009_**

**_11.00 WIB_**


	3. Chapter 3

Huh . . . Maaf niy lama apded na. Cz banyak tugas niy. . .  
Jdi,Capek bgtz dweh *CuRhaT na GiNa*  
YuPz langsung kita mulai ajj dweh ! ! !

Chapter 3

Sakura terus menelepon Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sakura hanya sedih mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa bahwa Sasuke akan marah kepadanyadan tidak jadi mengenalkannya kepada orang tua Sasuke. Sakura tentu sedih. Bagaimana tidak,dia pasti di anggap oleh Sasuke bahwa dia selingkuh dengan bosnya,Gaara. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak selingkuh?  
Tapi,dia kan tidak selingkuh. Dia hanya diajak oleh bosnya untuk makan malam. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai selingkuh??

-

-

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena sudah jam 9 malam. Dia akan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke besok,siapa tahu Sasuke akan menjawab panggilannya. Sebelum tidur,Sakura berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu dengan piyama tidurnya. Setelah berganti pakaian,barulah Sakura memulai acara tidurnya.

-

-

-

"Sakura kita putus!!!" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah anak anak yang sedang bermain.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke,sungguh aku tidak selingkuh dengan tuan Gaara" Sakura membela diri sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke.

"Oh jadi namanya Gaara? Sudah kau jangan memegangi tangan ku! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka selingkuh. Seperti kau ini Sakura" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura

"Sasuke ku mohon! Aku benar benar tidak selingkuh dengannya. Kau bisa tanyakan langsung dengan dia!" Sakura membela dirinya -lagi-

"Sudah,aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari mu lagi. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini" Sasuke memutuskan dan mulai menjauh dari Sakura

"Sasu,tunggu!" Sakura berteriak sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah setengah berjalan menjauhi Sakura

"Lepaskan tanganku! Lepaskan!" Sasuke mulai menepis tangan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sakura hanya terisak dalam tangisnya. Dia terus memanggil manggil nama Sasuke.

-

-

"Tidak!!!" teriak Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Huh. . Untung saja. Aku kira beneran" Sakura merasa beruntung karena itu bukan kenyataan. Ternyata dia bermimpi bahwa Sasuke memutuskannya.

Sakura kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil handuk. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi *Ya iyalah*

-

Setelah Sakura menyegarkan badannya,Sakura mengambil handphone nya dan mulai menghubungi Sasuke.

"Tut . . Tut . . Tut . . " terdengar NSP Sasuke *Hahaha* *Gila mode : On*  
Kali ini telepon dari Sakura mulai tersambung kembali ke Sasuke.

"_Halo"_ suara Sasuke mulai terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Akhirnya,Sasuke-kun mengangkatnya" Sakura senang,karena Sasuke sudah menjawab teleponnya.

"_Hn. Ada apa?"_ suara Sasuke terdengar seperti merasa terganggu oleh telepon dari Sakura.

"Maaf Sasu-kun aku mengganggu mu. Sasu,kamu bisa tidak nanti siang ke taman yang kemarin lagi,di taman Indah Konoha? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" tanya Sakura yang mulai memainkan rambutnya dengan jari jari manisnya.

"_Maaf,aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang banyak urusan di kantor ayahku untuk membantunya mengurusi hotel" _Sasuke meminta maaf dengan nada yang dibuat lembut agar Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Oh ya sudah. Tidak apa apa kok,mungkin kau sedang sibuk. Ya sudah selamat mengerjakan tugas mu ya Sasu-kun!" Sakura memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

"_Hn" hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab._

"Bye Sasu"

"_Bye"_

Sakura merasa sedih dengan jawaban dari Sasuke yang tidak bisa pergi ke taman karena banyak urusan. Sakura merasa yakin kalau Sasuke sadang marah padanya. Dan Sakura juga yakin kalau Sasuke berbohong kalau dia tidak bisa datang. Karena pasti Sasuke saat ini tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

-

Jam sudah menunjuk angka 11. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan.  
Sakura memakai T-Shirt berwarna putih dan memakai rok selutut berwarna hitam *bayangin ajj ya* *cocok gag siy? Biz bingung niy bikinnya. Aq tuh paling gag bisa kalo buat tentang pakaian*

Sakura bergerak ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Panas matahari kembali menembus kulit kulitnya yang mulus dan putih.  
Sakura dengan riang pergi ke supermarket. Untung saja jarak dari rumah ke supermarket tidak jauh,pikir Sakura.  
Tak terasa hari semakin panas. Jalan yang penuh -tidak seperti biasanya- dengan mobil dan orang orang yang berjalan di tepi jalan.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di tempat yang bertuliskan "Supermarket Konoha". Sakura masuk ke tempat itu. Banyak orang orang yang mengambil barang barang yang mereka butuhkan. Pertama,Sakura mengambil mie instant, dll yang di butuhkan Sakura *Ketara males nulis niy*. Setelah memilih barang barang yang dia beli,kemudian Sakura menuju kasir.  
"Semuanya jadi 30 yen" kata pelayan kasir itu.  
Sakura mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yen. Lalu mengasihnya kepada pelayan kasir itu.

Disaat Sakura sedang berjalan ke arah pintu supermarket itu,dia bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki. Sakura terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak. Yaitu bosnya sendiri, Gaara. Sakura merasa mukanya memanas begitu melihat muka Gaara. Rupanya Gaara juga ingin berbelanja di supermarket itu.

"Mau aku antar kau?" tawar Gaara

"Tidak usah tuan. Rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh kok." tolak Sakura dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Sudah,tak apa biar ku antar kau" Gaara tetap bersikeras untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Baik kalau itu tidak merepotkan tuan" akhirnya Sakura mau juga setelah di paksa oleh Gaara.

"Itu sangat tidak merepotkanku" jawab Gaara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura langsung blushing.

"Kalau begitu,kau mau kan menunggu ku berbelanja sebentar?" tanya Gaara

"Ya tidak apa" jawab Sakura sambil melihat jalanan.

-

-

Gaara telah membeli makanan makanan yang di butuhkannya. Dia berjalan dengan terburu buru agar Sakura tidak menunggunya lama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lagi" Gaara meminta maaf sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Gaara merangkul pundak Sakura.  
Disaat Gaara sedang merangkul pundak Sakura,ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Sasuke mengawasi kedua orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Dia menatapnya tajam. Dia sudah dua kali melihat kejadian ini. Kekasihnya,Sakura dengan laki laki lain berjalan berduaan.  
Mobil Sasuke kemudian melaju. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah,sekalian untuk menenangkan diri dari kejadian tadi.

-

Sasuke sampai didepan rumahnya yang amat mewah dan besar. Dia sangat kesal melihat tingkah Sakura dua hari belakangan ini. Berjalan bersama seorang pria dan makan bersama. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan Sakura selingkuh. Belum pasti Sakura selingkuh,siapa tahu itu hanya teman kerjanya,pikir Sasuke.

-

Sakura tiba di rumahnya yang kecil. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada atasannya itu. Kenapa dia senang sekali jika mengantarku pulang?,pikirnya.

-

Hari sudah malam. Sakura mengingat besok adalah hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak sabar sekali ingin bertemu. Sakura akhirnya tidur dengan damai

-

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia buru buru memasuki kamar mandi.

-

Sakura telah selesai mandi. Dia memakai baju T-shirt nya –lagi- dan celana pendeknya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan mulai bersiap siap untuk kerja di Bakery.  
Masih jam 8 pagi,Sakura sudah siap berangkat. Padahal,Bakery buka jam 10 pagi. Hari ini dia sangat terburu buru untuk kerja,supaya dia bisa bertemu orang tua Sasuke –lagi-.

-

-

Sakura bekerja dengan giat. Pembelipun di layani dengan baik. Sampai sampai Ino berbicara, "Kau semangat sekali hari ini Sakura. Ada apa sih denganmu sehingga kamu jadi semangat begini?"

"Soalnya aku ingin pergi ke rumahnya Sasuke. Aku ingin dikenalkan dengan orang tuanya. Makanya aku terburu buru" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Oh" Ino hanya meng-oh saja.

-

Sakura ingin sampai dirumah dengan cepat,karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.  
Sakura jalan dengan terburu buru.

-

"Huf. . . Akhirnya aku pulang juga" kata Sakura lega.

Dia langsung buru buru mandi –lagi- *kebanyakan kata 'lagi' nya ya*  
Setelah itu,Sakura memilih baju yang cocok untuk dipakai.  
Akhirnya dia mengambil semua baju baju yang ada dilemarinya dan melemparkannya. Dan akhirnya ketemu juga baju yang bagus untuk dipakai. Sakura langsung memakai gaun panjang selutut berwarna biru muda.

Dia membereskan kembali baju baju yang dia lempar itu kedalam lemarinya.

Dia pun menelepon Sasuke

"Halo Sasu. Kamu tidak lupa kan hari ini?" Sakura membuka percakapan yang diawali dengan tanyaan.

"_Tidak kok. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke,dia melirik jam yang ada ditangannya. _Jam 7 lewat 15.

Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai menaiki mobilnya.

-

Sasuke sampai didepan rumah Sakura,dia langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Tok . . Tok . . Tok . . Pintu berbunyi tanda ada orang di luar sana.  
Sakura langsung membuka pintu itu. Dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Dia langsung mengunci rumahnya. Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar cepat.  
Sakura langsung masuk ke pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Sasu,aku senang sekali hari ini" kata Saku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tetap melihat jalan

"Kan hari ini aku mau bertemu dengan orang tua mu" jawab Saku.

"Hn" Sasu menjawab singkat

-

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang besar. Sakura hanya menatapnya kagum. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dimana Sakura duduk.  
Sakura pun keluar dan terlihat sangat cantik. Dia langsung memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bertemu langsung dengan pemilik hotel bintang 5 terbesar.  
Sasuke menarik tengan Sakura menuju pintu rumah. Sakurapun pasrah saja. Sasuke menekan bel. Dan keluarlah seseorang dari balik pintu.

Sakura pun mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. . .

"**Bagaimana ini???"** tanya Sakura di dalam hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura???

To Be Continued . . . . .

Hai para pembaca

Ketemu lagi niy . .

Kalo chapter ini udah panjang belum???

Dan udah mendingan belum????

GiNa minta riviw na yha ! ! !

ThankZ For Reading

N For ReView

_**19 Maret 2009**_

_**00.50 am**_


End file.
